Past Love? Forever Love?
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: Ran's trying to find and kill the man that has put his sister in a coma. He is also trying to find his past Lover. What will he do when he do when he finds out that his past lover can't be trusted? (sorry I suck at summaries) Schu/Ran Ran/Omi pairing
1. Prologue

Wow! Look another Weiß Fic after forever! I finally got more inspiration. Okay here we go.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß even though I wish I did.   
  
Oh btw. This is shounen-ai, meaning male/male relationships. If this is not your cup of tea I suggest you leave now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It all started when I was still in high school. Before my life went to hell. It was the first time I figured out that I had no interest in women only men. He was tall and had reddish orange hair. It was a very unusual color. We became friends the first time we met. Some how there was a connection between us from the start. He was one grade ahead of me and really smart, not to say I wasn't I was the top in my class, but I really admired him. I think at first to him all I was was a young boy who just hung around, but our relationship grew and soon we had become more than friends. That's when he told me about where he came from and I learned that he was German. Schuldich had become my one and only friend. Before him I never had any friends. I mean I had my sister and her friends, but that wasn't the same. I never did tell her that I was dating him before she was put into a coma. *sighs* Yes my sister is in a coma. It was horrible. It was her 16th birthday when it happened. We came home from getting her birthday present from me and we found our parents killed and a bomb in our house. I told her to get out and the house exploded on top of me. I came out with a sprained wrist and a few broken ribs. *looks up at the person he is talking to* She was hit by a car...   
  
"It's okay. We will kill the man who did that. I promise." *takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze*   
  
I never saw Schu again after that. He had suddenly disappeared. I stayed at the hospital with her until I decided I would avenge her. I took one of the earrings that I gave her for her birthday and put it in my ear to always remember. I then moved from there and was taught to become a killer in groups before now. *tries to hold back tears*   
  
*pulls him into his arms* "It's okay to cry you know."   
  
*starts to cry*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I know it's mean isn't it. I will try and have another chapter up soon. But I couldn't resist stopping it there.   
  
Like? not like? Please review I want to know what you think. Ja ne! 


	2. A Mission?

Wow! Look another Weiß Fic after forever! I finally got more inspiration. Okay here we go.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß even though I wish I did.   
  
Oh btw. This is shounen-ai, meaning male/male relationships. If this is not your cup of tea I suggest you leave now. RanXOmi   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Mission?   
  
~Aya's POV~  
  
"My dreams are horrible. I have dreams about Schu every night. Why can't he be here now? I keep putting that question through my head. I need to stop thinking about it. I have some one now, yet I still love him. Some how I think this is all going to turn up bad in the end though."   
  
*knock knock*   
  
I look up at the door. I give my normal responce.   
  
"Hn."   
  
I see Omi walk in the door.   
  
"How are you doing Aya?"  
  
I look at him.   
  
"I'm doing okay now. Thanks for listening earlier"  
  
"That's what I am there for Aya. Remember what I said. I love you. You can always come to me to tell me stuff."  
  
I smiled for the first time in years. I had kept my emotions locked up for so long. I reached up and grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed beside me. He snuggled to me and we laid like that until there was a knock at the door and it was Ken going to tell me that there was a mission and I think he didn't expect to see Omi and I laying on the bed together. Anyways.. We went down stairs and got the mission and Omi had to go straight to work. I stayed down stairs with him and helped him work on the mission some since no one else will hardly even think about helping. We are really a lot harder on the kid than we should be. Oh wait he hates being called that. He's really not the kid he looks to be. He's really much more than a child if you only knew how long he has been an assassin, but that's his story. By late that night it was time for the mission. Once everyone was ready we left for the first mission we every had against Schwartz.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What do you think? This won't go on unless I get reviews. This is really beginning to go well I haven't written in a while cause a horrible writers block I had. Thanks. Ja. 


	3. My Love or His Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß even though I wish I did.   
  
Oh btw. This is shounen-ai, meaning male/male relationships. If this is not your cup of tea I suggest you leave now. Ran/Omi Schu/Ran  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Love or His Love?   
  
  
Schwartz appears as we arrive. I recognize them as I am the one that had to find the information on them. I look at Aya and he has paled. I wonder what's wrong? There are four members of this team we are about to fight. There is a tall lanky man with glasses. His name is Bradley Crawford. A smaller, more stout boy with white hair and an eye patch. His name is Farfarello. The youngest is Naoe Nagi. Then there is a red head. He's the one that has caught Aya's attention. His name is Schuldich. Then it occurred to me. Aya told me a story a while back about his lover in High school. He loved a German boy just older than him named Schuldich. I laughed to myself. I never thought it would come to this. He's going to have to fight his old lover. I don't want him to have to do this. Yohji and Ken have already left us fighting Brad and Farfarello. I look at him then we both go off and fight. As I watched them while fighting Nagi, whom seems to be a Telekinetic, I could see they weren't doing much fighting more talking. I don't think Nagi was even noticing his partner's strange behavior. Right there and then it made me wonder if he would still love me or go out looking for Schu and where he lives. I'll thin about that later I had better fight him before I get myself killed. I am already hurt and Aya will kill me for not being careful. Their leader calls them away and I return to my team limping. I look at Aya.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
He looks at me then nods. He never says much when we are on missions or around the others, but the smile he gave me earlier was Definitely something to be happy about. We all went home and he went straight to bed with out saying a word to me. I want to go and knock on his door but I decide against it and go to my room and get in bed with out attending my wounds. When I wake up in the morning he's sitting by my bedside half asleep. I slightly puzzled as to why. I look at him and reach over and shake him gently. He stirs and looks at me.   
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to apologize to you for not saying good night and I wanted to see if you took care of your wounds."  
  
He wanted to apologize to me? I was amazed. I looked at him and let him take care of my wounds since I didn't do it myself.   
  
"I love you."  
  
He looked at me for a moment then smiled slightly.  
  
"I love you too"   
  
I hugged him. I wanted to ask so many questions but then decided it would be best not to. We sat a talked for a while before lunch. But even as we talked I still wondered was he my love or his love?   
  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  
  
What do yall think? I know how I want to end this fic, but I can't ever get to the end if I don't get reviews. Ja 


	4. My Mind's Eye

Okay this is going to be a short Schu centric chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these characters I promise.   
  
Please read and review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Mind's Eye  
  
  
I know he knows I am there now. Ever since the night we saw each other in the battlefield I have been invading his mind. I will check and see what he's thinking about or whom he's thinking about. He thinks about me a lot I have found out and I think about him a lot. But does he love the kid on his team more than me? I love him more than anything. I want to be able to hold him still, even though we were just kids when it all started. How did we end up on separate teams? I ask myself all these questions and I can't answer a one of them. I look into his young lover's mind too. It seems he is asking himself some of the same questions I am asking myself. Maybe I should try to find a way to speak to Ran so we can figure these things out. Or maybe I should sit and talk to his young lover. I don't know anymore. All I know is that I want him back and I will do anything to get what I want.   
  
I have been moping around for several days trying to figure this out I just hope Brad or no one else notices. Too late. They are banging on my door as we speak.   
  
"Schuldich! Would you stop moping around and come out here and tell us what's wrong?!" Nagi yelled.  
  
I sighed. The kid of our team was too much to handle at times. He is very nosy and very annoying but we all know he cares about all of us. Even if we don't act like we care about him. I just wish they would all leave me alone and let me be in peace so I can try to figure out what to do about Ran. Oh well they won't so I had better show my face now before he breaks down the door. I will figure this out later.   
  
  
~~~TBC ~~~  
  
I think this is going pretty well. I am sorry this chapter is so short. But I have been short on time to write. I hope yall are enjoying. Please review. 


End file.
